


Blink

by Xenahime92



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Dumbledore Bashing, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Friendship, Lily Evans bashing, Marauders' Era, Multi, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Post-Marauders' Era, Succubus, The Marauder's Map, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenahime92/pseuds/Xenahime92
Summary: All Jasmine Potter wanted was to be loved, and she was going to do anything to make that happen. A ritual sends her into a world where she is Lily's almost twin sister, leaving behind all that she has ever known to stand as a succubus in a world that welcomes her with a few surprises. One of them being she isn't James' daughter... actually, he is one of her soul mates.





	Blink

**Author's Note:**

> Upon request, this is back. :) Blink is back, people. I hope you are excited to see it. I edited it and lengthened this chapter. I slightly changed the warnings as well, though the pairings remain the same.

_"Happy birthday Jasmine!" The loud foreign words were all but screeched in her ear as the young girl with crimson hair bolted up from the pillow she was laying her head on in fright. She twisted her face to stare at the little girl by her bedside; the dark hair framing the child's young face looked somehow familiar, even if Jasmine knew this to be new. The girl looked to be about nine years old with a pair of sparkling green eyes. Jasmine blinked at her in confusion before the emotion left her when awareness set in. She may have been surprised with her surroundings but that does not mean that it was completely unwarranted, in fact it was more of the opposite._

_Happiness filled her, feeling as if there was something blooming with warmth in her chest. It worked, the ritual worked, despite how everyone seemed to doubt her. Now she was in the past, and had a second chance at this… at everything._

_She was now in a world where people didn't recognize her with that The Girl Who Lived title hanging over her head. The orphaned young girl who lost her parents and nobody aside from the people she viewed as true family seemed to care about how she felt about that. It seemed at times that fate already paved the way for her, that all Jasmine could do was go with the current of the ocean. People looked down on her from the moment they found out she wasn't as smart as what she was thought to be… what they expected her to be. She had seizures when she was younger, had them ever since Uncle Vernon hit her head hard before sending her to school. A teacher called the hospital, something she found very scary, and it only made her family more angry than before. Especially when the bill finally came through._

_After all,_ they _saw her as nothing but a freak. Freaks shouldn't go to the hospital. Freaks don't cry. Freaks get nothing to eat if freak doesn't do chores before dinner. It was only when she went to primary school that she find out her name wasn't Freak, it was Jasmine Potter. In the few short years of starting Hogwarts, after scowling at the nice giant man named Hagrid for calling her a witch as it wasn't a very nice thing to say, she found out that everyone expected her to be so smart. So powerful.. and yet there she stood with her blood red long curly hair, slightly pale skin and bright killing curse green eyes._

_They expected her to be smart like her mother Lily, or maybe be brave and look like her father James. Instead they got her... she knew she wasn't ever going to match up to the people that she never knew, but what Jasmine hated was that she was being compared in many ways to a series of different things. To her mother and her father as well as falling short to the title of The Girl Who Lived. She didn't want to be idolized, she didn't want a crazy mad man after her.. all she wanted was to be looked at as if she was her own person. Ron didn't do that even from the first day on the train, when he asked her about her scar. As if she was something to gawk at, and he was no different that the many she would meet after him. Not like Hermione, who understood the health problems she had and was very nice to her. Even helped her with her homework and school work by breaking it down for her to understand easily._

_Dumbledore was mean to her just as much as Professor Snape was to her. Though for different reasons - it seemed that Dumbledore always wanted to test her while Professor Snape.. she honestly couldn't understand why he was mean to her. She had done nothing wrong to him but there was more to it than she could have ever found out on her own. He hated her because of some school yard rivalry, and wasn't that just sad. Even more so when she found out in fifth year after a blood test at Gringotts that she wasn't even a Potter by blood, not even by blood adoption. Jasmine owed James Potter by looking out for her and trying to protect her with his very last breath ... but he wasn't her father. It came to a surprise to her as much as it did to Hermione, that Jasmine was a Snape by blood._

_As such, on her seventeenth birthday, she laid quivering in Ginny's room with both of her friends; twitching in pain after counting the seconds down to her birthday. She remembered the cold sweat that clung to her clothes, how every muscle tightened in protest as if something within her begged to get out, and how energy had been rapidly drained out of her. When her fever broke, Jasmine Potter was suddenly a succubus witch hybrid with a whole new set of problems._

_There was a hunger that swelled within her, one that she hadn't known before. No matter what she did, no matter what she ate, it always seemed to be there… growing stronger with each passing day. She had been at a loss as to what to do, but then again that did not seem to be anything new. She knew loss, pain and how Jasmine traveled through each test by sheer luck. She lost so many people along the way, whom she wanted with her right now more than anything. James Potter for one, she wanted to know the man that took care of her even though he knew she wasn't his. Sirius was another, she missed him, his playful, yet steady and gentle attitude towards her. Remus was another, she remembered how he helped her through school and how he was kind to her. Even in his wolf form, he didn't hurt her. That in itself said a great deal._

_Lily Potter wasn't on the short list though.. she made everyone believe that Jasmine was James' daughter. It made Jasmine wonder if anyone really knew… did James even know? Her whole life as she knew it was a lie and Jasmine for the life of her couldn't figure out why her mother would keep such a secret. Was she a mistake that he mother tried to pass her off as James' daughter? Was she a product of an affair that Lily was ashamed of? Jasmine didn't understand... wasn't her mother supposed to be this wonderful woman that did what she supposed any loving mother would to? Standing in the way of the threat that wanted to harm her child?_

_Jasmine didn't know the answers to these questions and it made her frustrated in ways she couldn't explain; so she hid her emotions and smiling softly at the girl in front of her. She thought of the three of them once more, even if she felt like she should know better to. James died trying to buy them time to escape, Sirius died in the war protecting her from his cousin Bellatrix, and Remus was just as lost as she was afterwards before he was killed too. She didn't quite understand the need to be close to these men but she always wrote it off as it being the need for a family type of thing._ A pack _, something primal spoke within her._

 _In a way, she was just a succubus with disabilities that was thrown into a world that wasn't viewed by many… but as she grew up, she wasn't so sure what she felt for_ them _. She went from looking up to these men to something within her wanting to turn back time, to catch their attention, and to know more about them. She had a weird ache when she was looked at by one of the remaining, but it didn't hurt... in fact it was - Jasmine shivered at the mere thought before widening her eyes at the enrage beautiful woman with dark hair and emerald green eyes standing at the door with her hands on her hips "Petunia Evans, didn't I specifically tell you last night not to wake your sister up this morning? She had a long day at the hospital yesterday and now needs nothing but rest. Go play and say 'Happy Birthday' to your other sister as it is her sixth birthday as well. Please play nicely."_

 _Jasmine blinked in surprise, slowly processing through the shock that the happy child next to her was Petunia Evans.._ The _Petunia Evans.. the same one that was once her Aunt who_ let _her husband abuse her in her past life. The ritual was supposed to take her to the past so she could change things for the better and was built to fit her somewhere in the memories of her new family.. but what were the_ odds _of_ her _becoming her Auntie Petunia's_ little sister _?_ Her mother's twin sister _? How... weird. Even more so when Jasmine saw her Aunt... no,_ just Petunia _bowed her head in apology to her and their mother, moving to leave the room that Jasmine still had a hard time believing was her own even if -_

_"Don't worry." Jasmine spoke softly to her even though it cut through the silence of the room, mentally sighing when she heard how child-like it was as it was a huge problem she had growing up in her old life, and even though Petunia scared her for what Jasmine knew she was capable of... the redhead couldn't help but like this Petunia better. She just hoped that she could find a way around the jealousy for magic that her Aunt Petunia had that made her into that person.. "It's okay, thank you for saying Happy Birthday to me.. Can you say it to Lily for me?" She was happy when Petunia looked at her with soft eyes and a smile for a long moment, for what was the first time ever, before nodding kindly to her and leaving._

_Jasmine looked away from the empty doorway that Petunia left in, watching as her 'mother' moved closer to her with kind, concerned eyes and a small comforting smile. Jasmine hesitantly pulled the soft, snug white teddy bear close to her as she laid down underneath the soft lavender covers. For the first time she noticed she was wearing a soft white satin long night gown that contrasted with the now seemingly not so pale skin she had. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?"_

_The young girl looked up when she heard her mother speak, before tilting her head in thought._

_She found that even though she was in the body of a little girl, she found that her thought process was the same and she had all of her memories. Talking like a child was one of her many faults growing up because of the seizures taking most of her ability to learn. She had to work extra hard to do what came easy for other kids and she hated studying so hard. Why couldn't things just be easy for her? She had to try hard to work on it, listening to other people's conversations as she just s in the background, studying the phrases and such.. now though - she cut off her own train of thought, not willing to think on it right now, and finally decided on one word softly that explained everything, "...Dizzy."_

_"The doctor said you would feel like that for a little while. It's gonna be okay honey, just take it easy. You can get some sleep after when you take some of this medicine to help with the boo boos. It will help but I want you to let me know if you feel funny okay? I need to see if there are any side eff - so if there is anything wrong.. Okay, honey?"_

_Jasmine looked at her new mother carefully, easily seeing the hope that the medicine in her hand would make it all better that rivaled the despair that reflected in her eyes. The young girl was well past the hope of dealing with her seizures, much less get rid of them, but she still couldn't find it in her to deny her mother. To say so and 'crush her bubble'. So she just nodded her head, watched with wide eyes as the woman smiled and poured the right amount in one of those little measuring plastic cups before sitting up to drink it._

_Jasmine blinked as she handed it back to her mother, before laying back down again with the very first teddy she ever held. Just as her mother leaned over and kissed her forehead that was absent of the scar that had ruled over her life, Jasmine slipped into darkness with only one thought imprinting the world that she left behind._

_'Maybe things will be better for everyone this time around.'_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it. Please let me know what you think? Thanks for reading.


End file.
